Lung
by ithoughtiwasanalien
Summary: Mettant, en dépit de sa volonté, le doigt sur un secret d'ordre royal, Sansa Stark se voit entraînée dans un monde où ses convictions de petite fille n'ont plus leur place. JaimexSansa.


**Publié le :** 4 décembre 2018.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient au sein de cette fic, hormis bien entendu le scénario, et tout revient à George R.R. Martin ainsi qu'aux producteurs de GOT. Bien que je m'appuie davantage sur la série, j'irais probablement reprendre quelques clés de scénario données par les livres qui n'ont pas été adaptées sur petit écran.

 **Pairing** : Ceci est un JaimexSansa, donc il est conseillé de ne pas entamer la lecture de cette fic à tout lecteur un tout soit peu dérangé par des relations charnelles entre deux personnes ayant un très grand écart d'âge. Je trouve qu'il existe dans ce ship (zarbi, certes je vous l'accorde, mais des plus intéressants) une forme d'ironie cruelle, semblable à l'esprit de GOT, que je vais chercher à exploiter ici. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas une histoire "saine" qui est ici mise en scène, mais plutôt un jeu de pouvoir entre un Lannister et une Stark donc... à voir.

 **Résumé :** Mettant en dépit de sa volonté le doigt sur un secret d'ordre royal, Sansa Stark se voit entraînée dans un monde où ses convictions de petite fille n'ont plus leur place.

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'idée de cette fic m'est venue lorsque j'ai pris conscience combien j'avais désormais du mal avec le Jaime Lannister présenté par la série ces dernières saisons. Attention, j'aime toujours énormément ce personnage, et son évolution est très cohérente, ne me faîtes pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit par pitié. Nous avons un homme brisé par la perte de sa main, par la mort de ses enfants et de son père, fatigué, mûr, que la guerre a rendu vieux, et je trouve cette façon d'aborder les choses très intéressante. MAIS il demeure que l'ancien Jaime me manque, celui qui avait constamment un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, ne se laissait pas bouffer par sa soeur, gardait une façade insouciante et lançait des remarques acerbes - très drôles, la plupart du temps - à qui souhaitait l'entendre. Ce Jaime-là me faisait rire aux éclats tout autant que frissonner d'effroi lorsque, brutalement, il abaissait le masque en jetant Bran par une fenêtre ou en tuant de sang froid son cousin. Et c'est sur lui que j'aimerais parler, en résonance avec le personnage de Sansa.

Dooonc, on peut considérer cette histoire comme un AU dans sa progression. Quelques détails ici et là, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent une plus grande importance au fil du récit.

 **LUNG.**

 **Chapitre 1.**

 **Atmosphere.**

" _Regarde autour de toi. La dernière fois que je suis passé ici, il y a quelques années, c'était un joli petit village. Puis, je sais pas ce qu'il y a eu. Inondation, éboulement, feu de forêt ? Une chose est sûre, tous les villageois sont morts. Qu'ils aient péri dans des batailles, des maladies ou des famines, aujourd'hui leurs esprits épouvantés font frémir la région toute entière. Tu dis que tu es victime d'un maléfice, c'est ce monde qui est maléfique._ "

Princesse Mononoké, Hayao Miyazaki

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'aube rosit les cieux de Winterfell que Sansa Stark consentit enfin à mettre fin à ses prières. Contrairement à son habitude, elle se trouvait dans un état des plus piteux. Les genoux meurtris pour s'être recroquevillée en position de prière durant des heures, le teint blafard, les cheveux épars, elle présentait une robe – la bleue et la plus ravissante que comptait son placard – jonchée de terre et d'humidité ainsi que des yeux rougis, étrécis par l'épuisement. La première partie de la nuit, elle s'était roulée en boule sous la chaleur de ses couvertures, sanglotant de tout son soûl, et n'était parvenue à fermer l'oeil, aussi bien parce que les hurlements du loup-garou de Bran se répercutaient à travers tout le château que parce que son esprit tourmenté ne le lui permettait pas. Elle avait fini par se revêtir de ses vêtements, avait descendu les escaliers obscurs sur la pointe des pieds et s'était rendue au coeur des bois sacrés s'y recueillir.

La veille, on avait découvert Bran au milieu de l'après-midi. Leur mère avait poussé un cri déchirant et n'avait par la suite plus été capable que de relâcher hors de sa bouche des pleurs d'une rare violence tandis que le mestre s'occupait du petiot. Elle s'était assise à son chevet et ne l'avait dès lors plus quitté. Tandis qu'Arya réconfortait Rickon, lequel ne saisissait rien à la situation et pleurait face à la détresse de leur mère, Sansa s'était enfuie dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Mains enfouies dans ses cheveux, elle s'était laissée glisser au pied de son lit, et la fourrure soyeuse de Lady était venue absorber les chaudes larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues.

Bran ne tombait jamais, pourtant. Bien des années durant, ils s'étaient tous cramponnés à cette stupide affirmation afin de diluer leur effroi lorsqu'ils découvraient l'enfant élevé en équilibre à plus de cinq mètres du sol. Quel était le détail qui avait donc changé la donne ce jour-là ? Une pierre glissante ? Un manque de concentration ? Une rafale particulièrement rude ? Peut-être ne le sauraient-ils jamais, si Bran ne parvenait à soulever ses paupières et se laissait mourir au fond de ce lit trop vaste et trop froid.

Lady, demeurée loyalement à ses côtés tout le long de cette nuit difficile, vint léchouiller l'une de ses mains pendantes. La salive qui enduisit alors ses doigts eut le mérite d'arracher Sansa à ses pensées, et de la pousser à rejoindre sa chambre avant que ses parents ou bien septa Mordane ne découvrent son absence. C'était bien la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Joffrey qu'elle ne rêvassait plus à propos de ses noces probables, et que des sentiments, autres que l'admiration, la joie et le besoin de plaire, l'envahissaient.

À son immense soulagement, nul ne rôdait aux alentours du château. Cependant, plutôt que de suivre le chemin qui l'aurait menée à la cour, elle préféra contourner les murailles et savourer les brises glacées que le vent rejetait vers sa personne. D'autres auraient aussitôt grelotté de froid et se seraient rétrécis sous leurs fourrures, mais Sansa ne sentait pas même les prémices d'un frémissement parcourir son corps. En tant que fille du Nord, elle avait eu l'occasion d'endurer des températures bien plus basses, lorsque les prairies se paraient de neige et que seuls les plus courageux bravaient l'au-dehors.

Elle souhaitait poser une fois encore son regard sur la tourelle de laquelle Bran était tombé, et sur l'endroit précis où, dans l'herbe, il avait percuté le sol. Aucune idée précise ne volait par là au sein de sa tête.

Elle ne fut pas la seule à le faire.

Un homme se tenait déjà à cet emplacement, mains plongées dans les poches de son long manteau claquant au vent, et, dans l'obscurité demeurante de l'aube, Sansa peina à le reconnaître. De dos, mince et élancé, les cheveux blonds rejetés en arrière… Lorsqu'elle eut mis le doigt sur l'identité du rôdeur, ses prunelles s'arrondirent de surprise et elle considéra fixement, hébétée par l'épuisement, la silhouette solitaire de Jaime Lannister.

Quelles raisons l'avaient donc conduit jusqu'ici ? Si elle se souvenait bien, ni lui ni sa sœur n'avaient parus touchés par la nouvelle de la chute de Bran, lorsqu'ils étaient venus aux nouvelles quelques minutes après qu'on ait découvert le petit garçon brisé. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune raison de l'être, n'ayant pas une seule fois adressé la parole au garçonnet depuis le début du séjour, mais Sansa n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir irritée d'une telle indifférence. Si Joffrey, Myrcella ou bien Tommen avaient subi le même sort que Bran, elle n'aurait pu qu'en être bouleversée !

Il n'avait pour le moment en rien remarqué sa présence. Le menton légèrement incliné vers l'herbe gorgée de rosée où le corps de Bran s'était fracassé, il n'émettait pas le moindre mouvement et un je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa posture trahissait sa raideur. Il retira l'un de ses poings de sa poche, le dépliant puis le pliant à nouveau avec lenteur, puis dû sentir l'intensité du regard braqué sur sa nuque, et pivota sur ses talons. Un mélange d'étonnement et de dureté – et peut-être même de peur ? – anima alors son visage, d'ordinaire constamment fendu en de larges sourires nimbés d'arrogance, et elle se demanda ce qui pourrait le justifier.

Ils se dévisagèrent fixement durant de très longues secondes.

Sansa ouvrit la bouche, dans l'idée de le questionner sur les motifs l'ayant amené ici à une telle heure de la matinée, mais la referma bêtement sans que le moindre son n'ait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Le vent fit danser ses mèches rousses et joua avec les pans du manteau du Régicide. Les traits de ce dernier se parèrent de froideur, et elle comprit, implicitement, que dans son propre intérêt elle ne devait _pas_ demeurer plantée ici comme une idiote.

Mécaniquement, elle abaissa ses yeux rougis vers le sol dans une excuse muette, et se détourna du frère de la reine. Quelques questions sans réponse subsistèrent dans son esprit lorsqu'elle retrouva sa chambre et se glissa sous ses couvertures, rejoignant enfin le sommeil tant espéré, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient d'importance. Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Sansa s'éveilla et se mêla à la vie du château, elle crut avoir rêvé cette rencontre insolite avec Jaime Lannister.

.

.

.

« Au revoir, Mère. »

Le chagrin qui émanait de la personne de Catelyn Stark asphyxiait la pièce aux fenêtres closes, elle qui y était demeurée cloîtrée tout le long de la semaine. Sansa eut la gorge nouée en pressant ses lèvres contre la joue creuse, froide de sa mère, et qu'elle tenta de lui insuffler un peu de chaleur en l'étreignant un instant dans ses bras. Il lui coûtait de la quitter de cette façon, mais leur départ ne pouvait davantage être retardé, le roi Robert ayant l'obligation de s'en retourner au plus vite siéger le trône de fer afin d'accomplir ses devoirs de souverain.

Tous étaient dépassés par l'attitude désespérée de lady Stark, en particulier leur père, et ignoraient comment l'extirper de sa réclusion. Ils avaient tous pleuré et prié pour que les dieux se montrent cléments lorsque Bran était tombé du haut de la tourelle, mais avaient été en partie soulagés d'apprendre qu'il vivrait quoi qu'il en serait. Dans l'état où se trouvait l'enfant lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvé, en miettes, il n'y avait rien de mieux à espérer, quand bien même il ne retrouverait jamais l'usage de ses jambes et n'accomplirait par conséquent jamais ses immenses rêves de chevalerie. Ils s'étaient alors autorisés de recommencer à vivre, à respirer normalement et sourire comme si de rien n'était. Mais pas leur mère, demeurée prostrée dans les ténèbres.

À regret, elle s'écarta de la femme silencieuse et contourna le lit, ses mains venant envelopper celle, encore bien minuscule, de Bran. Elle contempla longuement le visage juvénile bordé de mèches jais, sourit tristement puis se courba afin d'incliner ces quelques mots au creux de l'oreille de son jeune frère :

« Au revoir, Bran. Ne t'avise pas de penser qu'avoir perdu tes jambes t'empêchera de devenir quelqu'un de grand. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front, se demandant si Bran serait capable de se déplacer, devenu infirme, afin d'assister aux noces qui l'uniraient à Joffrey. Probablement pas, mais, quoi qu'il en était, elle se promit intérieurement de retourner chaque année à Winterfell afin de s'enquérir de son état de santé et de retrouver ses parents, ses frères et sœur, ses amies.

Sa main s'était enroulée autour de la poignée, afin qu'elle quitte la pièce, qu'elle quitte le château l'ayant vue grandir sans plus un regard en arrière, quand la voix éraillée de sa mère l'arrêta net.

« Promets-moi de faire attention à toi. La cour n'est pas l'endroit que tu te figures être. »

Un instant, elle souhaita relâcher un rire moqueur et rétorquer qu'importe si Port-Réal était un endroit dangereux, Joffrey saurait l'y protéger grâce à son influence. Elle ne voyait pas comment son séjour là-bas pourrait devenir périlleux pour ses jours, entourée des gens du Nord, accompagnée de Lady mais, tournant la tête, elle trouva une angoisse immense au fond des yeux de Catelyn Stark, telle qu'elle lui ôta immédiatement l'envie de rire. Elle se contenta alors de répondre puis quitta prestement la pièce :

« C'est promis. »

La cour du château était parcourue d'un des plus grands capharnaüms qu'ait jamais connu Winterfell en son sein depuis de nombreuses années. Soldats aux couleurs Lannister, Baratheon et Stark se mêlaient dans une foule d'hommes sautant sur leurs montures, dames du Nord soulevant leurs robes et embrassant leurs époux et leurs fils, dames du Sud disparaissant au sein des carrosses. Elle y dénicha les boucles brunes de Rickon, qui s'agrippait aux jambes de Jon, et vint les rejoindre, un peu émue malgré elle.

Robb lui ouvrit ses bras déjà imposants, et elle s'y plongea, inspirant profondément cette odeur de cuir et de sueur qui lui rappelait celle de leur père, tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux roux. Rickon lui sauta au cou, un cri désespéré sur les lèvres : « Quand est-ce que tout le monde rentrera ? », ce à quoi elle fut bien incapable de répondre autre chose qu'un bête : « Bientôt, je te le jure. » Ses yeux trouvèrent ensuite ceux de Jon, noirs et profonds, et elle ne fit que lui adresser un hochement de tête, ne jugeant pas la chose appropriée que d'enlacer un bâtard – _Mère n'aurait jamais su le tolérer_. De la jalousie assombrit quelque peu son regard bleu lorsque Arya fut broyée dans des étreintes bien plus affectueuses que celles à quoi Sansa avait eu droit. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été que la cinquième roue du carrosse au sein de sa fratrie, ne parvenant à se rapprocher plus que le strict nécessaire avec ses frères tandis qu'Arya s'était attirée leur tendresse par son comportement insupportablement masculin.

Elle secoua la tête, cherchant à éradiquer ces pensées ridicules, et atteignit le carrosse réservé à leur intention, car aucune dame du Sud n'aurait toléré voyager en compagnie de leurs louves de plus en plus gigantesques. Probablement qu'elle et Arya s'étriperaient plus d'une fois, mais au moins nul ne serait présent pour les voir le faire et c'était bien le prix à payer pour que ni Nymeria ni Lady ne soient contraintes de suivre l'escorte royale au galop dans le vent, au risque de les perdre.

« Lady ! » appela-t-elle après s'être raclé la gorge, et cette dernier accourut aussitôt à sa rencontre dans un jappement enthousiaste, avec une telle brusquerie que deux servantes s'écartèrent brusquement de son chemin dans un glapissement et que plusieurs cavaliers s'en gaussèrent gentiment. Elle se pressa contre ses jambes, et Sansa déversa des caresses le long de cette superbe fourrure, s'abaissant pour l'encercler de ses bras et écouter le battement précipité du coeur de l'animal. « Avec toi à mes côtés, nul n'osera jamais m'infliger le moindre mal et les inquiétudes de Mère auront été bien vaines. »

La louve lui lapa le visage, arrachant des rires à sa maîtresse. Puis, prenant conscience qu'elles étaient observées, Sansa se redressa le plus dignement possible sur ses pieds, se reconsolida un masque de froideur, comme le lui avait enseigné sa mère étant petite, et recoiffa ses cheveux que le vent se plaisait à ébouriffer. Ses yeux volèrent de part et d'autres, trouvant ceux du prince Joffrey, maintenant la bride de sa monture d'une main, qui lui adressa un sourire séducteur. Elle retint de peu un soupir, tant il était _beau_.

Pourquoi donc ses parents se montraient-ils si réticents à accepter ce mariage, alors que ce garçon n'était que le genre idéal ? – superbe, plein d'esprit, puissant, respecté, gentil, blond aux yeux clairs, tôt ou tard souverain. Elle ne comprenait pas. De plus, Stark et Lannister avaient combattu ensemble au nom de la même cause lors de la rébellion contre Aerys le Fol, aussi ne saisissait-elle pas plus cette inimitié régnant entre leurs deux familles. Lorsque son père abordait, certes rarement, cette victoire, ses yeux se chargeaient d'ombre et sa mâchoire se raidissait sensiblement, sans qu'il n'en explique la raison. Les Targaryen avaient pourtant enlevé sa sœur, exécuté son père et son frère de la plus terrible des façons, alors _pourquoi_ paraissait-il éprouver du ressentiment envers les Lannister, ceux-là même ayant mis fin au règne du Roi Fou ?

La stature titanesque du Limier s'interposa entre leurs deux regards, lui masquant complètement Joffrey, et Sansa grimaça de dépit. Puis elle se sentit à nouveau observée. En effet, le Régicide, scintillant dans son armure or, la dévisageait fixement du haut de l'étalon à la crinière pâle qu'il chevauchait, positionné à l'autre extrémité de l'escorte royale. Aucun sourire ne tirait la commissure de ses lèvres. Horriblement embarrassée, elle ne voyait absolument pas ce qui pouvait provoquer envers sa propre personne une telle attention, lui qui ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole de toute la semaine. Il ne faisait que l'observer sans détourner une seule seconde le regard, comme s'il avait l'intention de… la mettre mal à l'aise ? l'impressionner ? l'effrayer ?

Elle se souvint de l'image qu'elle gardait, enfouie dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, de la silhouette de Jaime Lannister se dressant au pied de la tourelle d'où Bran était tombé. Probablement l'avait-elle rêvé, et si… si cela avait réellement eu lieu, qu'en était-il ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit demeurait focalisé sur ce détail si _futile_.

« Sansa. » Elle ne put retenir un violent tressaillement lorsque la main calleuse de son père vint se poser sur son épaule, la soustrayant au poids des yeux verts du frère de la reine. « Tu devrais monter, avant que nous ne partions sans toi. »

Au même instant, l'épaule d'Arya entra violemment en collision avec celle de sa sœur, lui tirant immédiatement une jérémiade agacée : « Fais un peu attention ! » Trop habituée à se faire rabrouer, la sale morveuse ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se précipita à l'intérieur du carrosse, suivie d'une Nymeria plus que surexcitée. Sansa roula des yeux exaspérés. S'il en serait ainsi tout le long, le voyage promettait d'être tout bonnement insoutenable.

Les prunelles voilées par le souci de Ned Stark soutinrent celles de sa fille aînée. Quitter Winterfell, son épouse, ses hommes et ses fils devait lui être un véritable arrachement.

« As-tu fait tes adieux à ta mère et tes frères ? » Sansa hocha la tête. « Bien, monte à présent. Nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure, lorsque nous nous arrêterons pour une pause. »

.

.

.

Hoquetant des pleurs hachés par le désespoir, Sansa ne sentit qu'à peine les doigts sillonnés par le cuir de Jory pousser délicatement le bas de son dos afin de l'encourager à avancer. À la lueur des torches éclairant de part et d'autres l'intérieur de la tente royale, une nuée de soldats Lannister les observait hostilement fendre la foule.

À ses côtés, Arya lui tapotait maladroitement l'épaule dans une tentative misérable de la réconforter. Un instant, Sansa eut envie de l'en remercier, sensible à cette affection devenue trop rare ces dernières années, puis se souvint subitement que c'était de la faute de sa jeune sœur s'ils s'en trouvaient là ce soir. Elle la repoussa sèchement, lui grommelant de la laisser en paix, tandis qu'ils franchissaient le pas de la tente et embrassaient la nuit noire.

 _Oh, Lady…_

Un sanglot plus violent que les autres émergea du fond de sa gorge, lorsqu'elle se remémora la joie communicative dont la louve avait fait preuve en début d'après-midi, ravie de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes après des heures de route, tandis qu'elles circulaient ensemble entre les campements. Tout était allé si vite qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir ! Sa brave Lady, si douce, si affectueuse n'avait dû rien y comprendre en voyant Ned Stark l'approcher et tirer son épée au clair. Elle s'était probablement figurée qu'il venait innocemment lui rendre visite, et avait dû venir lui léchouiller le visage afin de l'en remercier, et –

Enfouissant sa figure sous ses paumes, Sansa émit un gémissement.

Tout s'était engrené pour des raisons si sottes… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Joffrey en viendrait à entailler du bout de son épée la joue de Mycah ni ne repousserait ses attentions, blessé au bras des crocs de Nymeria, avec une telle brutalité. Elle avait été gagnée par la crainte de perdre son lien avec le prince, de lui déplaire – une peur viscérale qu'elle gardait enfouie en son sein depuis toujours et qui hantait la moindre de ses relations sociales –, et avait tout mis en œuvre pour regagner son affection. Et cela jusqu'à mentir à son avantage, faire passer Arya pour une sauvageonne s'amusant à lâcher son loup sans raison sur Joffrey, et causer la mort injuste de Lady.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas la faute de sa sœur, peut-être était-ce la sienne, rien que la sienne… Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

« Eh bien, eh bien, que nous vaut de telles larmes ? »

Sans même avoir à relever la tête, elle reconnut sans mal la voix acérée de moquerie tout droit sortie de la bouche du Régicide. Lui et ses hommes venaient certainement de tout juste rentrer au campement, après avoir traqué avec ferveur les traces d'Arya et de son loup. Elle continua de pleurer, le visage plongé dans ses mains, sans se préoccuper du monde extérieur les cernant.

« Les petites ont perdu leurs loups. » répondit froidement Jory, les mains s'enroulant de façon protectrice autour des épaules de Sansa. « Je les raccompagne jusqu'à leur tente. »

« Ma tendre sœur a donc enfin décrété d'en faire des tapis ? » parut grandement s'amuser le chevalier.

La poigne de Jory se resserra considérablement autour d'elle, la broyant presque. Il empestait la colère à plein nez et mit un certain temps, paraissant choisir soigneusement ses mots, avant de répondre :

« Il n'en sera rien. La louve de lady Arya s'est enfuie sitôt l'incident avec le prince déroulé et je doute qu'on la retrouve, quant à celle de lady Sansa… lord Stark s'est lui-même occupé du problème. »

« En voilà un père _idéal_. »

« Mon lord n'avait pas le bénéfice du choix, sinon quoi il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur le loup de lady Sansa. Votre sœur a exigé l'exécution de la bête, et Sa Majesté l'a suivie dans cette décision. Il en revenait à lord Stark et à lui seul de mettre fin aux jours de l'animal. »

Un soupir empli d'une exaspération narquoise trancha le silence qui s'était embourbé dès les derniers mots lâchés par le capitaine des gardes.

« Ah, vous gens du Nord… »

« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, ser. Les petites doivent rejoindre leur tente. »

« Bien entendu. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais pouvoir dire quelques mots à Sansa si vous le permettez. »

Surprise d'entendre son propre nom dans la bouche du Régicide, l'aînée Stark sursauta puis consentit à abaisser ses mains trempées par l'abondance de ses larmes. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils ne croisent pas sa route, car les susurrements moqueurs qu'il proférait à leur égard ne faisait qu'élargir davantage son chagrin déjà immense, et qu'elle puisse rejoindre son lit sans autre cérémonie. Mais néanmoins, sa curiosité fut démangée. Que souhaitait-il lui faire signifier ?

Quelques torches éclairaient le campement ici et là, permettant à Sansa de percevoir sans le moindre mal ce qui les cernait. Les armures or et pourpre des Lannister brillaient sous ces lueurs crues, leurs visages mangés par l'ombre, descendant de leurs montures après avoir dû traquer longuement la piste de Nymeria et celle d'Arya au travers des bois – sans succès de toute évidence, et la jeune fille reçut cet état de fait avec un ressentiment tout à fait égoïste envers sa cadette, qui n'avait pas vu son propre loup mourir. Ils étaient bien nombreux, ne laissant d'autre choix à Jory que de consentir à ce que requérait le Régicide.

Ce dernier souriait placidement, son heaume calé sous son bras, et les cheveux rejetés en arrière. Il s'approcha puis esquissa une inclinaison élégante de son buste afin que ses lèvres atteignent le creux de l'oreille de la fille Stark et qu'elles y susurrent :

« Si tu t'avise de me porter du tort en racontant ceci à quiconque, ou ne serait-ce qu'en fouinant dans ce qui ne te regarde pas, et à défaut d'avoir un autre loup sous la main pour servir à nouveau d'avertissement, je te ferais disparaître de ce monde. Tu es prévenue, petite. »

Au-delà des larmes imprégnant progressivement les yeux déjà rougis de Sansa, ce fut une terreur sans nom qui la foudroya. Son cerveau émit un blocage, comme elle digérait lentement qu'elle venait d'être menacée verbalement par le jumeau de la reine. Mais à propos de quoi donc ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait du tout ! Sans comprendre réellement ce qu'il se déroulait, elle laissa les paroles murmurées avec désinvolture traverser à nouveau son esprit, tandis qu'il se redressait avec un ricanement et les dépassait dans un bruissement de métal, ses hommes se pressant à sa suite.

Un court moment, elle considéra fixement les effets de lumière, quelque peu inquiétants qu'apportaient les torches, avant que Jory, indécis, ne se racle bruyamment la gorge.

« Allons-y, mes milady. »

Même lorsque Sansa se fut enduite de soins du corps dans le bain chaud que lui fit couler septa Mordane, qu'elle frictionna ses longs cheveux d'huiles, puis qu'elle se revêtit d'une chemise de nuit et rejoignit son lit, transie par le chagrin, elle ne put oublier les mots du Régicide. Elle frissonnait de terreur, d'incompréhension, de tristesse, espérant qu'elle les eut rêvés. Mais aussi insensés et disproportionnés ces propos étaient-ils, ils avaient bel et bien jailli hors de la bouche du Lannister.

Par la sainte blondeur de Rhaegar Targaryen, il avait menacé de la _tuer !_

Et il… il…

 _et à défaut d'avoir un autre loup sous la main pour servir d'avertissement_ – ce qu'il avait très clairement sous-entendu, c'était que… se recroquevillant sous ses couvertures épaisses, elle clôt très fort les paupières et essaya de se raisonner. Une telle hypothèse ne pouvait être avérée, il était tout bonnement impossible que Jaime Lannister, le superbe Jeune Lion, le frère de la reine, membre de la Garde Royale ait… ait provoqué intentionnellement la mort de Lady afin de la menacer. Pourquoi donc aurait-il… il n'avait aucune raison de lui infliger cela !

 _Tout comme il n'avait aucune raison d'incliner des menaces outrancières au creux de ton oreille, ce à quoi s'il s'est pourtant résolu_ , murmura une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête. Elle secoua la tête, laissant ses paupières s'entrouvrir dans l'obscurité – à quelques pas d'elle, Arya dormait déjà, ses muscles faciaux encore crispés par les évènements assommants de la journée. Tout cela n'avait pas le moindre sens.

Devait-elle en parler à son père ? Peut-être pourrait-il… ? Non, sûrement pas, tout compte fait ! Son père prendrait peur, décrétant les relations entre Stark et Lannister bien trop tendues pour qu'ils se rendent à Port-Réal et qu'elle épouse Joffrey, qu'elle devienne reine. Ce serait désastreux. De plus, le Régicide avait promis qu'il attenterait aux jours de Sansa si jamais elle révélait à quiconque ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Cette fois-ci, elle devrait bel et bien se débrouiller seule.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration, écrasée par la peur.

Si elle récapitulait… elle avait vu, entendu, perçu quelque chose relevant du Régicide – quelque chose de suffisamment important pour qu'un chevalier de la Garde Royale vienne terroriser la fille de la Main du Roi afin de la contraindre au silence –, et celui-ci ne plaisantait pas. Si elle se fiait à ses paroles, il aurait fait tuer Lady – ou du moins, le supposait-elle, avait-il convaincu sa jumelle d'en donner l'ordre suite à l'incident entre Arya et Joffrey – afin de lui prouver qu'il n'hésiterait pas à en faire de même avec elle si nécessaire. En lui chuchotant des menaces, il s'était assuré qu'elle l'intègre bien.

C'était ce que, les minutes s'écoulant, elle en comprenait.

Mais que pouvait-elle savoir de si important ? Quelque chose d'inconvenant, probablement.

L'évidence ne vint que bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut passé en relief chacun des souvenirs qu'elle garderait du séjour du Régicide entre les murs de Winterfell, en vain, et chercha à trouver le sommeil. Elle la frappa, telle un glaive.

Un gémissement où se s'entremêlèrent stupeur, terreur, colère et chagrin jaillit hors de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et elle plaqua aussitôt sa paume contre sa bouche, ses yeux écarquillés s'emplissant de larmes. _Non_. Impossible.

Mais comment aurait-ce pu en être autrement, finalement ? Bran ne tombait _jamais_. Qu'importe les intempéries du Nord, les pierres glissantes, les distractions extérieures, il avait résisté à tous ces éléments au cours des années passées. Quelqu'un l'avait forcément poussé du haut de la tourelle, mais que ce quelqu'un s'avère être Jaime Lannister…

 _Par les Sept…_

.

.

.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.


End file.
